Casimir Mechanism
The Kassimir Mechanism is a device in the zombie map Ascension. It is found by completing several objectives to divert power to the mechanism. Its existence is proven by the Russian man that speaks of it needing repairs at the beginning of a zombie round in Ascension. Objectives To activate the mechanism, the player must have a full party and must complete each objective in order. *The first objective is to throw a Gersch Device outside the map near a generator (it can be found near one of the lunar lander areas and a large oil truck.) The generator will be sucked in, and if close enough, a Russian voice will announce that power has been diverted to the mechanism, followed by the Russian man saying the player must power it up. *The second objective is to go to the TV near where claymores are bought and turn it on. This will prompt another Russian voice announcing power was diverted, and the Russian man saying something about the girl getting closer. *The third objective is to hit all 4 buttons that appear near each perk machine (except for the Quick Revive). NOTE: This may only be done during a monkey round, and all 4 buttons must be pressed at the same time, meaning 4 players are needed for this task. *The fourth objective requires for the rocket to have been launched. All players must wait by the clock across from the Pack-a-Punch room, all players must be a little bit away from the clock and wait for a few minutes until the clock (which actually has a ballistic knife as the second-hand) counts down from the 12 position to 12 again counter-clockwise. After this is completed, the Russian voice again says power diverted, and the Russian man applauds the players saying that they are almost there. NOTE: All players must stand under the raised pad in the center of the room, they may move during the 2 minutes but not from under the pad. *The fifth objective is by far the easiest; the player must simply travel on the Lunar Lander from the main base to a few of the sub-bases and collect 4 letters: L, U, N, and A, which spell LUNA (moon in Russian). Once done, the Russian man will say that the Mechanism is active. NOTE: there are actually 12 letters that can be received, but the 8 besides L U N and A are useless. **To spell LUNA, the player must go from the main base to the station near Stamin-Up, back to the main area, then to the station near Speed Cola, and finally back to Stamin-Up, which spells LUNA. **Note: The letters can only be seen if one player calls the lander to the specific pad. Result thumb|300px|right|How to activate the mechanism. The final result can be seen by going back to near where the player buys claymores, and can end one of two ways. When the player goes by the large cylinder that resembles an escape-pod, they will see four lights shining from it, all converging on one small area a few feet from it. This area is the final objective to unlocking the reward of the Kassimir Mechanism; however, it is also the hardest to achieve. Final Objective If a player throws down a Gersch Device on the small area of light, the Russian man will say there isn't enough power for the Mechanism to work. To actually power the Mechanism up enough, you need the following: *4 players with Pack-a-Punched weapons. *1 player should have a Zeus Cannon, 1 or 2 players with Pack-A-Punched Ray Guns, and 1 or 2 (depending on how many have ray guns) players with a Pack-a-Punched weapon like a crossbow. 1 player should also have Dolls and a Gersch Device. Once the players have those items, they should make a crawler and keep him far away. A player should once again throw down a Gersch Device, and then everyone fires their weapons into the black hole, along with any dolls they have, this will produce the final reward, along with the Russian man thanking you for releasing him. All players will then receive Death Machines which last 90 seconds. Trivia *The Russian man may be Gersch as when the players will free him, Richtofen will say, "Goodbye Gersch! It would have been nice to meet you!" *It is also possible that it is Yuri, as he is heard in one radio message, killing Gersch. *The death machines the players receive last 1 minute longer than all others. *It is possible that Gersch or Yuri are speaking directly to the players, or it may just be a recording. *The Kassimir Mechanism's four lights turn on, one after the other, after you complete each Node. *The Mechanism appears to be some sort of escape-pod or containment device. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops